Valves are known in the art for the most varied uses. They have at least two connections and a slide which is movable to and fro between at least two setting positions, wherein the slide seals at least one connection in one setting position and opens it in the other setting position. Positioning means to perform the positioning function and sealing means to perform the sealing function of the slide are also provided.
An electromagnetic injection valve for fuels is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,000, in which a slide opens the communication between two connections in one setting position and closes it in the other setting position. By control of an electromagnetic actuating device the slide is brought into the closed position, the front end thereof coming into contact with a corresponding seal seat. Thus the electromagnetic actuating device on the one hand produces the positioning force and on the other hand produces the sealing force onto the slide. In the closed position the slide is clamped by means of a piezoelectric element. In this known valve the electromagnetic actuating device is of relatively large construction since on the one hand it must provide a relatively large adjustment distance of the slide and on the other hand it must apply a relatively great sealing force in the closed position.
The object of the invention, therefore, is to improve the known valve so that it can be set more effectively and more reliably.